Stephen's Competitors
In King of the Railway, two locomotives, Novelty and Sans Pareil, can be seen competing against Stephen and a horse and cart during a race trial. It is a recreation of the Rainhill Trials in 1829; although Perseverance, a steam locomotive, and Cycloped, a horse-powered locomotive, also appeared for the trials, they are not present in the flashback. Novelty |last_appearance = Engine of the Future |creator(s) = * Andrew Brenner * Ian McCue * Halim Jabbour |name = Novelty |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England |affiliation = * Stephen * Sans Pareil |basis = Novelty |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Vertical-boiler tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-2-2WT |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 28 mph |builder(s) = John Ericsson and John Braithwaite |year_built = 1829 |owner(s) = John Ericsson and John Braithwaite }} Novelty was an early steam engine built by John Ericsson and John Braithwaite. With its unique design, it is now regarded as the very first tank engine. Biography In the flashback, Novelty competed against Stephen, Sans Pareil, and a horse-drawn cart in a race trial. Novelty was lighter and considerably faster than the other engines in the competition, with the exception of Stephen. Even so, it is implied he broke down first during the trials. Technical Details Basis Novelty is based on the real Novelty locomotive, one of the engines that competed against Stephen's basis, Stephenson's Rocket in the Rainhill Trials in 1829. Two replicas exist today, one using parts from the original locomotive, which is currently preserved at the Museum of Science and Industry in Manchester, England. Livery Novelty is painted brown with a blue running board, bufferbeams, and wheels. It has black pipes and inner workings. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 20' - Cautious Connor , Engine of the Future and Over the Hill Specials * '''2013' - King of the Railway Trivia * Novelty reuses Toby's face; as a result, the bottom half of the boiler is square rather than round. * In reality, many people wanted the Novelty to win the Rainhill Trials due to its simplicity, elegance and familiarity to horse carts. However, it ironically kept breaking down because of those reasons. Gallery File:KingoftheRailway376.png File:KingoftheRailway381.png|Novelty with his competitors File:EngineoftheFuture62.png|Novelty with Thomas, Stephen and Sans Pareil File:NoveltyContemporaryDrawing.jpg|Contemporary drawing File:NoveltyReplica.jpg|Novelty replica Sans Pareil |last_appearance = Engine of the Future |creator(s) = * Andrew Brenner * Ian McCue * Halim Jabbour |name = Sans Pareil |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England |affiliation = * Stephen * Novelty |basis = Male |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-0 |wheels = 8 |top_speed = 16 mph |builder(s) = William Hedley and Timothy Hackworth |year_built = 1829 |owner(s) = William Hedley and Timothy Hackworth }} Sans Pareil is an early steam engine built by Timothy Hackworth and William Hedley. Biography Stephen implied that Sans Pareil broke down during the trial run, thus allowing him to win the race. Technical Details Basis Sans Pareil is based on the real Sans Pareil locomotive. The original locomotive is on static display at the Shildon Locomotion Museum, and a working replica is preserved at the National Railway Museum. Livery Sans Pareil is painted light green, with yellow lining and yellow wheels. It also has a black funnel, water barrel, and running board. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 20' - Cautious Connor , Engine of the Future and Over the Hill Specials * '''2013' - King of the Railway Trivia * Sans Pareil is heavily modified compared to its basis; the driver operates from the rear of the engine in the flashback, standing beside the funnel, rather than on the front as was the case with the prototype. This was most likely done to accommodate a face on Sans Pareil without the driver obstructing its view. * In Stephen's flashback, Sans Pareil was not shown with siderods, appearing to be a 0-2-2 whereas the real engine was a 0-4-0. * Sans Pareil came second in the Rainhill Trials because of a cracked cylinder. It was a close call, as it came close to the Rocket's abilities in speed and power in winning. * According to historic documents, it is believed that Sans Pareil was intended to push its tender, with the driver standing at the "rear" of the vehicle. In the BBC history which deals with Stephenson's first railway, the replica Sans Pareil is driven in this manner. * Sans Pareil name is French it means 'peerless' or 'without equal'. * Sans Pareil reuses Stephen's face. Gallery File:KingoftheRailway378.png File:KingoftheRailway381.png|Sans Pareil with his competitors File:EngineoftheFuture63.png|Sans Pareil with Thomas and Stephen File:SansPareilContemporaryDrawing.jpg|Contemporary drawing File:SansPareilReplica.jpg|Sans Pareil replica File:OriginalSansPareil.jpg|The original Sans Pareil preserved at Shildon The Horse and Cart |last_appearance = Engine of the Future |creator(s) = Andrew Brenner |country_of_origin = England |gauge = |power_type = Horse powered |wheels = 4 }} The horse and railway cart competed against Stephen, Novelty, and Sans Pareil during the trial. Stephen stated that horses and carts were used prior to steam engines. Many years later, Spencer mockingly stated that Stephen was fast compared to a horse and cart. Technical Details Basis A horse and cart did not compete against the real Stephenson's Rocket, Novelty, and Sans Pareil during the Rainhill Trials in 1829. However, Cycloped, an early horse-powered locomotive, did attempt to compete in the trials unsuccessfully. It was the only entry in the trials that did not rely on steam power, instead utilising a treadmill that was kept moving by a horse mounted on top. Due to the rules given for the trials, it was disqualified before even reaching the starting line. Livery The cart is painted lime green, with a dark green band around the middle and maroon seats and ends. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 17' - The Afternoon Tea Express * 'Series 20' - Engine of the Future Specials * '''2013' - King of the Railway Gallery File:DouglasBayHorseTramway.jpg|A horse and cart on the Douglas Bay Horse Tramway External Links * Novelty * Sans Pareil * Rainhill Trials pl:Przyjaciele Sławka ru:Конкуренты Стивена Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Real Engines Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:0-4-0 Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Animals Category:Standard gauge Category:National Railway Museum Category:0-2-2 Category:Male characters Category:Vertical-boiler locomotives